Fruits Basket, the real world
by Kyo's neko girl
Summary: This is basically what would happen if Fruits Basket was real. me and my friend are in it. It isn't real, so don't get upset. You honestly don't have to read it, but it would be nice if you did. Thanks, and enjoy.


This is just a funny little fan fiction that place me and one of my friends into the Fruits Basket setting. Katie, if you wanted to know, is the one who is addicted to Hatori. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know how you like it.

The Blizzard – Chapter 1

"Kara, I don not need to go to the doctor! You just want to see Kyo! You're using my common cold as an excuse!" Katie coughed to Kara, whose long black hair whirled in the wind. Katie pushed her husk colored locks from her plain brown eyes. According to her, she really didn't need to see a doctor.

"Honestly Katie, you know you want Hatori to examine that cold of yours!" Hints Kara, eyeing Katie with her own dark brown eyes. From the looks of it, Katie's heart rate must have speed up to at least 90 mph. 

"Kara! You are making a big deal out of such a small common cold!"

"Huh? Kara is coming over here?" Kyo question Shigure who replied while sipping tea.

"Aren't you excited to see your childhood friend, Kyo?" Kyo glances out the window nervously and sees that it is lightly snowing.

"I am going for a walk." Kyo rushes out of the house, leaving a trail of footprints behind him. Shigure and Yuki watch through the window, running deep into the forest that lay on their property. 

"He'll be back," Shigure mutters as he walks off into his study, and Yuki ends up in his room. 

"WHERE IS KYO?" A dark brown haired girl screams, running into the room, panting. Her brown eyes are shimmering with the want of someone.

Yuki sticks his head out of his room, and notes who has barged into the house. "Calm down, Kagura." He soothes. At this, two more guests walk into the house, Katie and Kara.

"I do NOT need to see a doctor!" Katie comments as she is pushed into the house.

"So, does that mean you don't need me to examine you?" Kara had called ahead to the house, and requested that Hatori be there. 

"I didn't say that!" Katie gasps these words as she stumbles forward, and into Hatori's arms. The doctor leads Katie into a room as Kara rolls her eyes at the two.

"So, were is Kyo?" The joy at being able to see Kyo again was driving the girl crazing. Kara was alight every time that she spoke about the cat.

"Out in the forest, walking," Momiji giggled as he trotted down from upstairs. "Where's 'Tori?"

"He's WHERE!" exclaimed Kara and Kagura in unison. They both dashed out of the house and frantically into the forest. By this time the outside conditions had formed into a blizzard. The two girls quickly disappeared into the snow. Katie comes out of the dark bedroom, and looks around, rubbing her head.

"Where did Kara disappear to?"

"She went out looking for Kyo with Kagura." Shigure said, sitting next to the concerned Momiji. Yuki sat across the table from the two, sipping tea, uncaringly. 

"I'm going to find her before someone gets killed!" Katie responded as she took a step away from the door, which was supporting most of her weight.

"You're going nowhere!" Said Hatori, catching Katie as her legs gave out on her. "You have a fever of 105." 

"I'm not … I'm not…" Katie collapsed with exhaustion, into Hatori's arms. Once again, Katie was taken into the room. Hatori walked out, and into the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack for the over heating girl.

Outside in the Blizzard, Kara and Kagura frantically searched for Kyo. Suddenly, they both stop, realizing that the other was there. 

"Go away," Kara began, "You should probably go back. I can look for Kyo myself."

"Kyo and I were meant for each other!"

"Every time you get anywhere near MY poor Kyo, you try to kill him! I want you to be a good little piggy, and GO AWAY!" Kara smacked widely and blindly at Kagura, who dodge the blows with ease. 

"You will NEVER, EVER be able to be with him! No one understands what we, of the Zodiac, have to put up with!" As the last words uttered and echoed through the forest, Kagura lands a blow square in the gut. Kara falls backwards into the snow covered ground, the wind knocked out of her. Loosing consciousness, the last of Kagura faded from view as she runs away into the depths of the forest. 

"Kara?" A voice sounds in the distance, the calm and happy voice of someone that is well known. Light eyes open, and the world begins to focus. There are people standing above her, Hatori, and Momiji. Next to her, Kyo is sitting, with a towel dropped over his orange head.

"She's coming around." Hatori states plainly, as he heads into the kitchen. 

"Kyo began, "What the FUCK were you thinking. Unconscious in the fucking snow! During a fucking blizzard nonetheless! You could have died! And you were all alone!"

"No kid," Katie was standing back in the doorway, looking just as bad as Kara herself was. 

"Kyo, let the pretty girl explain her actions of _love_ before you go yelling at her like that." Shigure cooed sweetly."

"Well, I went out to look for you, when I noticed that Kagura was with me. I told her that I could look for you by myself. Then, out of nowhere she punched me and ran off!" Kara explained, a little out of breath from laying in the cold snow. As the girl spoke, she was grabbing at her stomach, which was teaming with pain. 

During the explanation, Katie slowly made her way over to the coach, Hatori one step behind her. She gently took a seat, next to where Kyo was, close to her friend. 

After more talking, the two girls were out again, and Katie was taken back to the room while Kara was left on the makeshift bed. 

"Night kiddies," Shigure had commented during the arrangement of the sick, disappearing again, into his study. 

"I wonder where Kagura is," Momiji said, sitting next to Kara's bed. 

"Probably still out looking for her precious KYO," Yuki said, taunting and teasing the cat as he walked back to his room. This left Kyo and Momiji alone with the unconscious Kara. 

"What do you know, rat?" Kyo's temper was beginning to rise. At this point, tired, cold and wet, Kagura walked into the room. 

So surprised to see Kyo, Kagura collapse in the doorway; The door still open. Hatori, hearing the noise, rushes out to see Kagura on the floor. A poof came from the unconscious girl, and she transformed into a pig. 

The bright sun hit the pale face of a girl. She was lying in an almost dark room. The only light was coming from the window. Outside the sun was rising and the rays were shimmering on the newly fallen snow. The girl rolled over in her bed, her head was hot, and it felt like it was going to explode with pain. Just then, a loud crash came from the kitchen. The girl jolted up and ran into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Yawned Katie. She looked around the room; There were two girls out of sight sleeping soundly. Kyo was in the kitchen, trying to cook breakfast. There, on the floor, lay the shattered dish.

"So, sleeping beauty is awake." Yawned Shigure, walking out of his study. 

"What do you mean, 'Sleeping beauty'?" Katie replied, offended.

"You, Kara, and Kagura have been soundly sleeping for the past two days. You have really be sick and out of it. You three gave us all a good scare. Are you feeling any better?" Hatori said following Shigure from the study. 

"And our little Prince Charming here is trying to cook! How cute!" Shigure winked at Kyo. A soft noise came from the living room, and Kyo rushed to check on the girls. This left a befuddled Katie with the two men. Katie stumbled to the table, as Shigure cleaned up Kyo's mess. Hatori then set out to finish making the meal. 

Once the meal was finished, Kyo appeared to steal a plate full of food, and then retreat back into the room. 

"Don't be so rude, Kyo! Bring that back here this instant. You know you aren't supposed to eat in there!" As Shigure said this, he got up to see what Kyo was really up to. As he walked into the living room, he saw that Kara was up, and Kagura was no longer there. 

"Where did Kagura go?"

"She left awhile ago." Kyo responded bluntly. "I don't think she likes Kara, so I told her to leave if she had a problem with that."

"So you kicked her out?"


End file.
